The field of the present invention is mirrors.
A standard mirror arrangement commonly found for example in clothing fitting rooms comprises three vertical mirrors. These consist of a central mirror providing a direct, face-on view, and a pair of angularly-oriented wing or side mirrors diverging forwardly and outwardly from the central mirror toward the viewer and providing side and partial rear views of the user.
Although these standard three-mirror arrangements are quite effective, they are in the nature of a permanent installation with space requirements comparable to that of a small or medium sized closet. There are applications such as dressing rooms for homes, hotels, and other places, where such dual-use mirror arrangements would be advantageous but the space is not permanently available. For such applications, attempts have been made to provide three-section folding mirrors in which the side mirrors can be folded back in the same plane as the center mirror, and the entire apparatus stored against a wall when not in use. These have not been entirely satisfactory because they are heavy, bulky in both open and closed positions, and often unattractive and cumbersome even when folded flat out of use.